forumfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum Fight Achievements
In Forum Fight, players can perform actions deserving of recognition, and the best way to do that? Achievements! So, this page will be used to list all of the 'unofficial' (although there is no official anything in Forum Fight) achievements! Feel free to add your own (within reason of course). The words 'dead achievement' mean that it is no longer possible to get this achievement. Generic Achievements Standard Join The Party! '''Post on Forum Fight. '''I'm Different... '''Prove to have cleared yourself of the New Traits. '''Jailbreaker '''Escape from either the Null Void or Final Limbo. '''Miracle '''Join the Forum Fight with no New Traits, and never develop them or Power Corruption. '''Recruited '''Gain access to the FFA '''What's his power level? '''Gain a rank of Lord or higher. '''Over 9000! '''Gain a rank of Primordial or higher. '''Voided! '''Get sent to the Null Void Fortress. '''IT BURNS! '''When imprisoned in the Null Void Fortress, win the lottery and get thrown into the lava moat. (PreRequisite: 'Voided!' Achievement) '''Fail: '''Die in Forum Fight at least once. '''Die Already: '''Die ten times. '''Survivalist: '''Successfully stay alive in Forum Fight without dying. '''Craftsmaster: '''Forge a weapon that only you are able to use. '''Craftslord: Forge an Absolute relic. (Note the the rank joke.) Veteran: '''Stay active in Forum Fight for one real-life year. '''Archaic: '''Stay active in Forum Fight for two real-life years. '''Ancient One: '''Stay active in Forum Fight for three real-life years. Duels '''Duellist '''Battle someone (Player or NPC). '''Madman '''Battle an FFA member when classified as a Mortal. '''Can't Touch This: '''Win a duel without ever being hit. '''STOP! Hammertime! '''Use a hammer to finish someone off. '''U Jelly?: Use jelly to kill an opponent. KILLING SPREE! '''Win three duels in a row without dieing. '''KILLING FRENZY! '''Win five duels in a row without dieing. '''OH. MY. GOD. '''Win ten duels in a row without dieing. '''Perfection. '''Remain undefeated. Other '''Prestige: '''Hidden Achievement. Nobody is More Unlucky: Get multiple achievements at once that are generally deadly to get. '''Plan 11: '''Fight and defeat your reversal with a stroke of luck. '''Death from beyond the Grave: Kill an opponent when you are beaten. Redemption: Save a person's life without using any of your powers while under the influence of Power Corruption. It's like our world, only different. Make a Discworld reference. Player-Related Achievements Vs. Players Galaman ''Dwimor... Escape Galaman's pit. (Requires: Be in a duel with Galaman) Crazy '''Crazy! '''Defeat a Cookie Nexus (Requires: TheCraazy1 to be on the forums) Tiberius '''Cabbages? '''Fight against Tiberius. Script '''Naturally. '''Fight against Script. '''Ultimate.' Let Script Mak3r use In Tincidunt Vivamus Tonitrui's Ultimate Attack on you. Legless The End? '''Fight against Legless. Volcano '''Volcanic. '''Fight against Volcano. '''Screwed.... '''Have Volcano use Retribution while dueling you. (Requires: 'Volcanic' achievement) '''Seriously? Magic....? '''When dueling Volcano, use magic to negate his moves, and successfully cause him to void the duel. (Requires: Overpowered magic; 'Volcanic' achievement) '''Wait...WHAT?! '''Break Volcano's armor. Eno '''Anarchy! (Dead achievement) '''Fight against Eno. (Requires: Not dying in the first duel post) '''Ego Voca In Fulgur! (Dead achievement) '''Have Eno use Ordinem Finis against you. (Requires: Either an attempt to harm his family, or a ridiculous amount of OP) '''A Game of Kings. (Dead achievement) '''Play Chess with Eno and win. (Requires: Ability to play chess in the third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh and eighth dimensions. Just to name a few.) '''Korda, is that you? (Dead achievement) '''Beat Eno while he's in Rage Mode (Requires: Hurting his family; the ability to defeat Eno while he's angry, and possibly in his True Form and/or Final Wolf Form) Magery '''You must have a death wish. '''Fight against Magery. (Requires: Not dying in the first duel post.) '''Chaotic (dead achievement): '''When dueling Magery, have him use 'Requiem of the Chaotic Souls' as a finishing move. '''You make me angry! (dead achievement): When dueling Magery, have him use 'Requiem of the Chaotic Souls' as an OPENING move. Beranabus Ever Enduring. '''Fight against Beranabus. (Requires: Not dying in the first duel post) '''You have just made a fatal mistake: When dueling Beranabus, attack him, and allow him to use CQC on you. You're pretty good: Challenge Beranabus to a duel and come to a stalemate or defeat him. Master 1 Rawr! '''Fight against Master 1. (Requires: Not dying in the first duel post) '''Oh, F*** '''When dueling Master 1, have him use his Finisher weapon, The Annihilator. (Requires: 'Rawr!' Achievement, 'Suicidal 4' can increase your chances of obtaining this) '''Death of a Thousand Slashes '''When dueling Master 1, have him use his 'Portal Sphere' Finishing move (Requires: 'Rawr!' Achievement, 'Suicidal 4' can increase your chances of obtaining this) '''Also Rawr! '''Fight against Cannon, or any other of Master 1's characters. Ashlin107 '''Fuuuu! Make Ashlin mad. Omni How the fu-: | Get Omni to stop trolling. (More) Dangerous (Than Above) Suicidal (Dead achievement) '''Call Eno a 'Nubface' and not be Magery. (Reward: Killed/Attacked by Eno) '''Suicidal 2 '''Call Magery anything offensive. (Reward: Killed/Attacked by Magery) '''Suicidal 3 '''Start a bar fight with Beranabus. (Reward: Killed/Attacked by Beranabus) '''Suicidal 4 '''Tell Master 1 you hate Furries. (Reward: Killed/Attacked/Questioned by Master 1, or one of his characters) '''Slightly suicidal '''Tell TheCraazyy1 that cookies suck. (Reward: Attacked by TheCraazyy1) '''Did you just seriously? ... Oh man, you're screwed: '''Harm a cat. (Reward: Completely Destroyed by Magery) '''This just got personal... '''Knock Legless' Top Hat off during a duel. (Reward: Attacked stronger by Legless) '''Not really a good idea... '''Kill Yvelle. (Reward: Galaman's Revenge) '''HOOOOOWWL... (Dead Achievement) Fight Eno in his Final Wolf Form. (Reward: Several nasty claw marks) Run! Run for your life! (Dead achievement) '''Activate Eno's Rage Mode (Reward: A destruction so thorough and merciless, that you're unlikely to ever recover) '''Death March Into Hell (Dead Achievement) '''Fight Eno while he's in Rage Mode (Reward: A pain worse than death) Other '''Storyteller '''Be involved in a role play storyline. '''Traveler '''Visit another World/Realm. (Requires: The ability to teleport; 'I'm Different...' achievement) '''Powerful Mortal '''Survive any attack by any FFA member. '''He should change his name... '''Accidentally (or not) kill or injure Everyone. '''Pesticide: Run an annoying opponent out of the fray. Ow... Be knocked through the walls of the Arena. Finish him! '''Invent and perform a finishing move against an opponent. '''Victor! '''Win against any other player in a duel. '''Champion! '''Win against an FFA member in a duel. '''Absolute Victory! '''Defeat any of The Four in a duel. '''The Impossible Challenge '''Be declared the victor in a multiway duel which includes at least two of The Four. '''Fighting is an artform '''Have Master 1 (or someone else who knows) teach you the art of musical fighting. '''Paradoxical '''Be given (or make) any weapon/armour enhanced with Paradox. (Requires: Master 1's approval) '''Armour Piercing '''Be given (or make) any weapon enhanced with Annomer. (Requires: Eno's approval) '''Worthy Addition '''Improve this page! '''Technicality '''Earn any two achievements in ways they were not actually intended to be earned. '''Keeper of the Past Defend Forum Fight's history, be it the prodigious über-monsters, or the time-honoured traditions. Category:Items